List of Guests
Frequent Guests Hosts Beau Beau (A.k.a Baiten) has casted LittleBig Planet 2 and Other various PS3 games with tom before, He can also be seen playing L4D2 Multiplayer, Beau is the creator of "Full Tilt Gaming" forums, He can also be heard over skype, Beau also has his own cast on JTV Josh Josh (A.k.a Goonu) brought over his wii and played various games with tom for his first guest cast, Josh can be mostly heard over skype, and L4D2 Multiplayer with tom. He is also imfamous for his L4D2 Flipouts ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwya4DlL_10&feature=channel_video_title ) He is also rather bitchy and seems to enjoy complaining over nothing at all. He tends to violently reject chat members when they ask for permission to join games. You can almost always hear him whining over a skype call. All in all this makes him about as enjoyable as Duncan to have as a guest host. Harley Harley first appeared on cast, March 4th, 2011. Harley brought over his Super Nintendo with various games. He also frequently brings over his PS3 for cast, Heard over skype a few times, Imfamous for a lack-luster microphone quality. He also can be seen playing L4D2 Multiplayer with tom Dylan Joining tom for a cast now and then, Dylan usually plays whatever tom is casting at the time, Once in awhile they will play Fatal Frame together. Duncan/Dinkin The least likeable guest host since he is usually known for only liking two game series, Mass Effect and Halo. Few highlights of him playing anything other than Halo 3 exist to this day. Others Jayden Only appearing on the show once, Jayden was a refreshing host. Since before July, the only other guest to appear has been Duncan. Not much, if anything, is known about him. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIAiOVnjAQ8) Jackson Jackson has appeared on the cast twice. Once before the show was even concieved and another time during the show. Known for his guitar work and for *Cough* Girlfriend problems that were never explained or resolved, he was once again a refreshing host compared to Duncan. (See: All of the real life series here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhRbTRB0Rso&feature=PlayList&p=DF80DA0EAB0EC94C&index=0&playnext=1) Alyssa Alyssa appeared on a cast along with Logan and Dylan. She had a taste of Fatal Frame 3 and Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World(Be warned, there is a chance you will be hit by a trash can while playing with her). Probably is one of the least known about guests on the show other than Jade (see. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRwV4iDAYAo or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_bBpSzODH8) Logan The second, known, female to appear on a cast with Dylan and Alyssa. She too had a taste of Fatal Frame 3 and Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. Little is known about Logan as well. (See: http://www.justin.tv/testing_account/b/270685905) Jade Nothing is know about him/her except that he/she was on the show with Dylan and Alyssa and in the early days had an improv song sang for her/him. Jade is probably female but that guess is questionable. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEw7d7-2XpM) James Nothing is known about him yet. Will add more info after cast is over. Royden Royden only appeared on the show by XBL Party chat, and the phone once. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_bBpSzODH8) Tom's Cat Tom has been known to speak to his cat at random times during his broadcasts. tomothys cat also likes to whore herself over the interntet that is why tomothy and his cat get along Misc Tom has had a few people heard on his streams, sometimes by telephone, One even being a Sony tech support guy.